Never Again
by Supermandayz
Summary: What happens when he comes back after three years and finds out that the love of his life has a secret and another child with his nephew?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

Surprises where something that I never really appreciated before. But now that I was the surprise it was different, three years. That's how long the love of my life has been thinking that I was dead, that she's had to raise our son alone. Walking into the house I felt my heart thumping against my chest, I shouldn't be this nervous but now that I remembered everything it was time to come back.

"Jason you have to listen to me. There's something that I need to tell you about Sam." Carly said walking in behind him

"Three years, that's how long it's been since I've seen her, heard her voice. This is a nice picture." He said looking at the picture on the mantel

"Yeah, Michael brought it over. He said that Danny really looked like you when he took it."

"So Michael helps her out? I'm glad that she has him to help her out."

"Yeah, I guess that you can say he helps her. Look we really have to talk about things Jase."

"First I have to see Sam. I need to see her and know that everything didn't fall apart after I was gone."

"Of course everything fell apart Jason. You were the love of her life and you guys had just gotten back together and you promised to love her son like he was your own. One minute she has everything in the world and the next she lost you. Everyone thought that she was crazy because she wouldn't give up hope that you were still alive."

"That's why I need to see her. Can I borrow your car?" he asked sitting next to her

"Yeah, just don't freak out when you see her. There's a lot that you missed, that's happened since you've been gone Jase." She said giving him her keys

"Thank you Carly." He said before walking out the door

The drive to the pent house couldn't have gone fast enough for him. He's been waiting a year for this. A year of knowing that he was missing something, a year of trying to remember the person that he loved the one most in the world. But even knowing that Danny really was his didn't change anything that he had forced himself to remember, he couldn't make those mistakes again. Looking out of the car window he smiled thinking that this would be the best christmas, his first christmas with his son and wife.

Walking up to the penthouse door he couldn't help but smile as he heard the christmas music coming from the other side. Raising his hand he couldn't believe how nervous he was feeling just by standing outside of his own door. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knowcked on the door. Waiting he heard the music being turned down and someone walking towards the door. When the door opened he couldn't help the smile that came across his face when he saw her. He was so happy that he didn't even notice the little boy on her hip and the one hiding behind her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Sam's POV:

"Josslyn please put down the cookies. If you and Danny keep eating them than Santa won't have anything to eat when he comes tonight to drop off your presents." I said picking up Damon

"Okay Aunt Sam. Come on Danny lets go look for the presents." She said putting down the cookies

"Momma there's more presents?" Danny asked looking at me with the same blue eyes his father had

"Maybe. But if you and your cousin start looking than you won't get any. Now go see where Morgan is, Michael is supposed to be back in a few minutes."

Looking down I saw that instead of following Josslyn out of the room Danny stayed behind.

"Danny what's wrong baby? Are you not having fun with Josslyn and Damon?" I asked putting Damon back into the pac 'n play

"Can you tell me a story about my Daddy?" he asked facing me

"Oh baby. Are you missing your Daddy?" I asked walking over to the couch

"Yeah, Josslyn was talking about how she goes and visit's her Daddy. How come I don't get to?"

"Danny we've talked about this. Your Daddy is with the angles, but he's always looking down at you and me and your cousin's and your brother. How about this tomorrow when we got to Grandma Monica's we have her show you some pictures and tell some stories about your Daddy and Uncle AJ."

"Okay, Can we open one present tonight?" he asked with a smile on his face

"Daniel Edward you know the rules. No presents get opened till tomorrow morning." I said hugging the three year old

"Mommy I think someone's at the door." He said pointing to the door

"Okay, well maybe that's Michael with his Christmas presents for you and your brother." I said getting up and grabbing Damon

When I opened the door I felt my heart stop. I couldn't be seeing things again, not while everything was going so well. Not while I had both my boys here, home and healthy. That's when I saw the smile, the smile that for so many nights I dreamed about, hoped and prayed would come back into mine and my sons life. I felt someone grab ahold of my jeans looking down I saw Danny nervously eyeing the man at the door.

"Danny take your brother and go find Josslyn and Morgan. Can you do that for me baby?" I asked him putting Damon down on the ground next to his brother

"Yeah, are you okay Mommy?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek

"Yeah baby, just go to Morgan and tell him that when I come get you guys I'll let you guys open a present early." I said putting his brothers hand in his

"Really! Come on Damon, let's go before she changes her mind." He said walking off with a smile on his face

Turning back to door I felt a lump in my throat. I knew that I wasn't making this up by Danny's reaction. I saw him look at me like I was going to break or fall apart.

"You're supposed to be dead. Somewhere in ocean where nobody could find you." I said to him

"I know Sam. But I'm alive and I'm here." He said stepping closer to me

"No, don't come in Jason. I just, why are you here now? You've had three years to come back into our lives." I said backing up

"I know I have a lot to make up for. We have a lot to catch up on, but I'm here now."

"No, you're not. You were never here. This never happened, you need to leave before Morgan or Josslyn or even my boys come back into the room." I said walking towards him again

"I'm not going anywhere Sam. I don't want to miss out on another Christmas with my son."

"Sam, why's the door open?" Michael asked walking into the penthouse


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

"Michael uh the kids are in the other room." I said looking behind Jason

"Who are you talking to?" he asked sitting down a bag of presents

When Jason turned around I saw the look on Michael's face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost and that was what I had thought when I first saw him. A ghost coming back to haunt us for all the mistakes we made in the past three years.

"Jason? Is that you?" he asked still standing by the door

"Yeah Michael. It's really me, your Mom brought me back." He said walking closer to the boy

"Wait you've been with Carly? That's why she ditched her kids here on two days before Christmas. Unbelievable, I just . . . you have to go Jason. If you want to talk than that's fine. But I refuse to get my children involved in this." I said walking over to the door

"I want to see Danny, Sam. I haven't seen him since he was a baby." He said walking towards me

"Jason you've had three years. Three god damned years, I've had to raise my son alone. Go through the birthdays and the holidays, and the anniversaries of your death." I yelled at him

"From what I heard you haven't been alone. So don't go playing the victim, I understand that you've had to go through things alone with our son. But what about his brother? From the looks of it you haven't been as alone as you think." He said back

"That's enough. Jason I think that it's time for you to go. If you want to talk to Sam than okay but don't see Danny till she says it's okay." Michael said moving closer to me

I didn't even look at him as he left. I was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. There was so much to explain to him but I couldn't even say it out loud myself. Two years after the fact, it was still something that we never talked about or even came close to talking about.

Hearing the door close behind him I looked up at Michael. I could tell that he didn't know how to process everything that happened either. This was just something that after all this time we haven't thought would ever happen.

"We should put those in the closet before the kids come down." I said running my hands through my hair and waking over to the bag

"Yeah, uh did they see him?" he asked not moving

"Morgan was upstairs and Josslyn went up before he came by. Danny didn't recognize him, so I sent him and Damon up." I said grabbing the presents and walking them into the closet

"Look I had no idea what my Mom was planning, I swear."

"I know, you love those boys so much and you wouldn't do anything to hurt them. Uh how did your visit with AJ go?"

"It went good. He seems really happy with Elizabeth and her boys. He also got some presents for the boys, Morgan, and Josslyn. And he said to tell you that he'll see you and the boys at Monica's tomorrow." He said sitting down on the couch

"Okay look I don't want the kids to know about this so we say nothing. Carly will probably be here when she finds out what happened."

"Mamma can we come down now? We have our pajamas on and I really want to open a present." Danny yelled from the top of the stairs

"What's he talking about?" Michael asked

"To get him to take Damon upstairs I promised that we could open a present tonight." I explained

"Oh okay, do you want me to get the presents put of the closet?" he asked walking towards it

"No, those will magically appear tonight."

"Mamma! Can we come down now?" Danny asked again

"Yeah, baby you can. Go tell Morgan and Josslyn." I said walking up the stairs to him

"Okay. Are you okay?" he asked looking at me with his big blue eyes

"I'm fine Danny. Now go get your cousin's." I said as he walked away


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Jason POV:

"Carly why didn't you tell me about her other son? I went over there like an idiot." I said walking into her living room

"Jason what the hell happened? Michael just called and said that he wasn't coming here for Christmas." She said getting up off of her couch

"Why didn't you tell me that Sam has another son? That she moved on?"

"I tried to tell you. But **you **wanted to see her. Please tell me that you didn't over react." She begged

"How could I not react? From what you told me she was still hanging on. But I go over there and she a one year old."

"Actually he's a year and a half. But what did you say to her?" she asked with a serious look

"I said something about her playing the victim and not raising Danny alone like she claims. Then Michael told me to leave."

"Damn it Jason! You have to go back there and apologize for being a dumbass and not letting her explain. She just got her life back together, her and those kids are in good places right now."

"I want to know who the father is. Who she moved on with." I said sitting down on the couch

"I don't think that you do Jase. Look I love you and your best friend but its taken everyone a long time to come to terms with this. Especially Sam, it's the hardest on her and I'm not even talking about her raising two kids under the age of five alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just going to tell you what I know. If you want anything more than you're going to have to crawl back to your wife and beg for forgiveness and then maybe she'll tell you. But don't count on it; we've all tried to get her to talk. The only person she seems to talk to is Michael, at least when it comes to Damon."

"Okay, just tell me."

"Nobody knows who Damon's biological father is. She disappeared for a week, came back said that she was on a case. Next thing we know she's saying that she's pregnant again."

"Is there any chance that he could be mine?"

"No, this happened about a year after you disappeared. But there is something else that you should know, you just have to promise to not to freak out." She said looking unsure if she should say it aloud

"Okay, what is it. She had twins?"

"No, not even close. I'm not sure exactly how this happened but on Damon's birth certificate, Michael is listed as the father. Now I know for a fact that he is not biologically his he told me himself and to be sure I had a DNA test done. The best I could get is that the father is related to Michael though."

"Then why does she have the whole world believing that he's the father! He's my nephew Carly, even if it's fake that just doesn't seem like something that she would do. She's known him since he was a little kid."

"Look Jason I know okay. I went through all of this, but there's one thing that made me alright with it. Damon is good for Michael. He's relaxed; he has a better relationship with both Sonny and AJ because for all intents and purposes he is that little boy's father. Even in name only, you should see them together Jase. You would be so proud of him; he's doing everything so much better than how you, Sonny and I ever did things. Sam and Michael are giving her boys a stable home and you know that it must be good because you know exactly how I feel about her. Just think about this before you go see her again, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I said before she walked out of the room

Sitting there I began thinking about it all. Sam and Michael were raising my son and someone else's son. The fact that no one knew who Damon's father was had me worried. But she knew what she was doing when it came to her son or rather sons now I guess. I looked back over at the picture that I was looking at earlier before the reality that I had never expected came crashing down on me. He really did look like me, maybe this could work. Maybe me, Sam, Danny, and Damon could be a family. But none of that would happen if I didn't go and apologize to her. She was the love of my life and she always would be. I wouldn't make the same mistakes that I made before, I got a second chance at my life a chance to get things right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sam POV

Watching the kids open their presents was like nothing ever happened last night. Smiling I looked up at Michael who was helping Damon open a present. This was my life and honestly it was pretty good. Looking back around I saw Josslyn and Morgan whispering about something. That got me worried I mean they are Carly's kids.

"What are you two talking about over here?" I asked walking over to the couch

"Nothing," they both said.

"Yeah try again. Remember this is me and not your mother." I said smiling at them

"Fine, Josslyn go get it out of my backpack." Morgan said as I sat down

"Okay, stay here Aunt Sam." She said running towards the stairs

"Mamma looks what Uncle AJ got me." Danny said walking up to me holding a toy motorcycle

"I see, you're going to have to say thank you when we go to Grandma's tonight." I said putting him on my lap

"Morgan, I can't find it!" Josslyn yelled from the top of the stairs

"It's in my backpack. Never mind I'll get it." he said grumbling to himself as he walked out

"What are they up to?" Michael asked walking over with Damon in his arms

"Wish I knew. Did you talk to Carly?"

"Yeah I told her that I wasn't coming tonight. I might just go over to Sonny's place." He sitting down in the chair taking Morgan's place

"Tell him that I say hi and that the boy's loved their presents."

We both turned around when we heard Morgan and Josslyn coming down the stairs. I couldn't help but feel confused when they stopped and Morgan handed me a box.

"What's this?" I asked putting my coffee cup down on the table

"Mamma it's a present silly. You have to open it." Danny said wiggling in my lap

"I know that baby. I was just wondering what it was. But your right I have to open it." I said taking it into my hands

As I was unwrapping it with some help from Danny. I froze when I realized what it was. Looking down at the cover I saw a picture of me and Jason.

"We didn't know what to get you so we asked my mom. She said that maybe we should make you a scrapbook, sense most of your pictures are in books for Danny." Morgan said

"That's really sweet you guys. Thank you." I said trying not to cry

"Aunt Sam are you okay?" Josslyn asked coming over to me

"She's fine Joss. You know what why don't you and Morgan go upstairs and pack up your presents. Mom's back in town and I know that she'll be happy to see you guys." Michael said standing up and putting Damon in the pac 'n play

"Mommy's home!" Josslyn yelled as she ran to the tree to get her presents

"Okay so I'll take that as my queue to leave and let you guys talk. Do you want me to take Danny upstairs?" Morgan asked

"Yeah, thanks Morgan." I said taking Danny off of my lap

"Danny do you want to come help me and Josslyn pack. I bet that your Mom still has a couple presents that she forgot about or cookies. You never know." Morgan said sticking his hand out towards him

"Yeah!" Danny said smiling

Laughing I wiped my hands under my eyes as Danny and Morgan walked up the stairs. I couldn't help but look at the cover again. Maybe everything we did, every way we went about this was wrong. Maybe now that Jason was back we could be a family and this time there wouldn't be any Franco there to harass and torture us.

"Sam are you okay?" Michael asked

"Yeah, this was just unexpected. I stopped crying at the sight of pictures of us a long time ago. But I guess that now that he's back its bringing back all of these emotions. Why don't you take Morgan and Josslyn to Carly's, I have to clean up and then get the boys ready to go over to Monica's."I said getting up

"Look Sam I'm sure that Monica will understand if you don't want to go over today."

"I know she will. But as far as she knows Danny is all that she has left of Jason. She's basically a Grandmother to Damon, she loves seeing them. Besides if things get to be too much I can always just break the news to AJ. Go be with your family Michael, whether it be Sonny or Carly." I said picking up Damon

"Okay if that's what you want. I'll pick him up tomorrow night." He said getting up and walking over to the stairs

"Okay, I'll have him waiting. Thanks for letting him spend Christmas Eve here with me and Danny. It means a lot, it really does." I said taking the bow that got stuck on top of Damon's head

"I know. I remember what it's like to be pulled from one parent to another. It's not fun especially during the holidays. Look whatever happens with Jason being back, I will always try and do what's best for Damon." He said putting on his jacket

"I know, you guys better get going before it gets to bad outside. Who knew that a white Christmas would come down so fast." I said looking out the window

"Morgan, Josslyn. Come on guys let's go. The snow is really coming down outside." He yelled up the stairs


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

When we got to the Quartermaine's I could hear that Elizabeth and AJ were already there. Looking at Danny I could tell that he was excited, he loved coming here. Walking through the door I saw Alice walking into the living room probably to break up AJ and Tracy's latest fight.

"Will you all just shut up. Alice has Sam arrived yet?" I heard Monica ask

"Actually we just got here. Nice to know that you all didn't wait for us." I said smiling as I walked into the room

"Grandma!" Danny said running towards the older women

Laughing she bent down and picked up the little boy as he flung himself at her. Smiling I looked at them and looked down at Damon. He had fallen asleep on the drive over.

"Sam, Carly called said that you might have something to do with Michael not coming over to her place today." AJ said walking over

"What else did she tell you?" I said shifting Damon's weight a bit

"Nothing else, why? What has she done now?" he asked looking concerned

"I'll tell you later. Monica I'm going to go put Damon down upstairs, if that's all right." I said looking over at her

"Of course. You can take him up to AJ and Jason's old room." She said smiling

Before leaving I felt Elizabeth glaring at me. I could never see what AJ saw in her. But he was happy which was good for everybody around him and with Michael claiming to be the father that included me and both my kids. Walking out I passed by Alice and smiled at her.

Laying Damon down I started looking around the room. It felt odd being here in Jason's old room, before he became the man that I fell in love with. Picking up a picture I couldn't help but laugh, it was of AJ and Jason during Halloween.

"What's wrong Sam?" AJ asked from behind me

Looking at the door way I let out a sigh. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be moving on from my choices to work with what I was given and make the world that I could touch a safer place for both of my boys.

"He's back AJ. He's alive and he wants to pick up from where we left off."

"Whose back?" he asked walking into the room

"Jason." I said turning back to face the picture

"Sam we've been over this. Jason's dead, he has been for three years."

"Oh I know. I thought that I was seeing things again when I opened the door and he was standing there. But then Danny looked afraid and I knew that I wasn't seeing things. He came back with Carly."

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yes AJ. I am one hundred fucking percent sure that I saw my supposedly dead husband outside my door yesterday. Michael even saw him; we all got into a big argument."

"Did he see . . ." AJ started but left off by looking at a sleeping Damon

"Yeah, that's what started the argument. He said that I wasn't alone through all of this. That I obviously had someone helping because another son. That's when Michael told him to leave and to not try anything with Danny."

"We can't tell Monica. She is doing so well now. She is used to the idea that Damon is her grandson's brother and her great-grandson. Everything with Michael's crazy ass plan has finally calmed down enough to where we can all be in the same room and not have to worry about having to take the kids to someone else's house."

"I know. Look let's just pretend like we never talked about this. We have to get through tonight and then we can figure this all out later."

"Your right. I hope that this all doesn't set you back Sam. You are one of the strongest people that I know and I know that with me and Michael by your side you and your boys are going to come out of this unscathed." He said before we walked out of the room

Baby monitor in hand we walked back downstairs. When we got down I saw that Danny had already started opening a couple presents with Cameron and Aiden.

"Danny aren't you supposed to wait for me?" I asked walking into the room

"Mamma, Grandma got me more motorcycles." He said running over to me with the biggest smile

Laughing I picked him up and hugged him. That's when the back door opened. We all just stared as he walked through. I knew that he was surprised to see so many people there. But I also saw his eyes go straight towards Danny. Hugging him closer I tried to not let him know that something was wrong. As I slowly started walking out of the room Danny turned his head towards him.

"Sam please don't go." He said walking closer towards us


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

Jason's POV

Walking up to the backdoor I could see the Christmas lights through the curtains. There was officially no going back after this. Once Monica knew I couldn't go away again, disappear. Walking through the door I heard all the laughing and talking stop. All eyes were on me that's when I noticed it. Sam next to AJ holding Danny and slowly walking out of the room.

"Sam please don't go." I said walking towards her

But it was too late she was already out the room. When I began to go after her I realized that AJ had stepped in front of me. I didn't have time for this I had to talk to Sam.

"I heard that you were back. Now move I need to work things out with my wife."

"No, Jason. You've been alive this whole time and you're just now coming back. Don't even try to act like you're concerned about Sam and Danny now. It took Carly to bring you back, not them." He yelled

"AJ let Sam and Jason work this out. It's their fight, their problems. Not ours, they are grown adults and they have a child together. They need to work this out." Elizabeth said speaking for the first time since Sam got here

No Elizabeth. They may have a child together but she has my grandson. Michael has been more like a father to Danny than Jason has been, just because he's actually been here."

I had forgotten that people thought that Damon was Michaels. Hearing AJ call him his grandson made it all the more real. While those two were fighting I looked at Monica. She looked happy but sad; my guess was that she thought that I abandoned my family also. Walking over I hugged her.

"She's in yours and AJ's old room." She whispered

Nodding my head, I kissed her on the cheek. Quietly leaving the room to go see them. I walked up to the room but stopped when I saw her standing in the doorway looking in.

"Sam." I said quietly walking up behind her

"I was going to leave. But I called my mom and she said that all the roads are closed." She said not bothering to look at me

"Sam, I'm sorry." I said putting my hands on her shoulders and kissing her hair

"No Jason. I'm not doing this. Me and the boys will leave tomorrow. The roads should be cleared by then." She said walking into the room and closing the door behind her

I just stood there. Seeing the one person that I had thought that would be the happiest to see me not want anything to with me, killed me inside. Seeing how her life turned out, having the family that she's always wanted. It made me happy, I just wished that she would let me be a part of that family.

"She's not going to let you in. At least not anytime soon." AJ said from behind me

"If I needed you're in help in talking to my wife I would ask for it but I don't. So you can leave." I said turning to face him

"She only trusts a few people now a days. She doesn't even leave the boys with her mom and sisters anymore not sense Danny got taken by Heather again. Whether you like it or not I'm one of the people she trusts."

"Are you just here to gloat?"

"No, I'm not. I actually came to see how everything went. I just want those boys to be happy and for them to know what it's like to have as normal a childhood as they can."

"Why are you so interested in Sam's boys?" I asked crossing my arms

"Danny's my nephew and Damon is my grandson. I love those kids like my own, Michael came to me when he found out that Sam was pregnant. I have been there the whole time, unlike you or Carly."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

Sam's POV

When I closed the door I saw a look of shock and hurt come across his face. Taking a deep breath I saw Danny sitting on the other bed.

"Mamma who's that man?"

"Just someone that Grandma and AJ needed to talk to. Did he scare you?" I asked sitting down next to him

"No but he was at the house yesterday. Do you know him?" he asked looking up at me with his Dad's blue eyes

"Yeah I know him baby. You know that I love you right?"

"Bigger than all the moon and stars." He said with a toothy grin

"That's right bigger than the moon and all the stars. You know what, its snowing outside. Maybe tomorrow we can see if Michael, Uncle AJ, Morgan, and Josslyn want to come and play with us. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, can we use the sled?"

"Danny we don't have a sled."

"Nana does though. Can Aunt Molly and Aunt Kirstina come too?"

"I don't know baby. I don't think that they are at Nana's anymore."

"Oh okay. Mamma I'm hungry."

"I'll go see if dinner is ready. Stay here with Damon though. I'll come get you guys when dinners ready."

Getting up I hoped that Jason wouldn't be waiting out there. Opening the door I saw AJ standing there. Smiling at him I motioned for him to follow me so that we didn't say something that Danny would over hear.

"How'd it go? Is he leaving?" I asked

"It went alright. But I don't think that he's leaving at least not anytime soon. How are the boys?"

"Damon's still asleep, but Danny's hungry. Can you stay with them and make sure that Jason doesn't talk to them. Danny may not say it out loud but I know that he's scared, he's just hiding it like his Dad did or does."

"Yeah, that I can see. Look go see if dinner's ready, you never know with these people." He said walking towards the room

Smiling I walked back down the stairs. But when I go to the living room I stopped short. There he was smiling as Monica showed him pictures from an album, I could only assume that they were of Danny.

"Hope I'm not interrupting but Danny's hungry and he is wondering when dinner will be ready." I said walking into the room

"Your never interrupting Sam. I'll go and see when dinner is going to be ready or if we'll be ordering in." she said handing Jason the album and walking past me

"Just give him a chance Sam. He really does love you." she whispered before walking away

Walking in I took the album out of his hands and put it back on the shelf.

"Sam, I just want to know my son."

"No, you've been gone for three years. I've thought that for three years my husband was dead. That I would be left to explain to him why his Daddy wasn't at his graduation or his first day of school, his football games, his races. That's what I've had to prepare for.

The whole time you've just been doing god knows what and not giving a damn about our family. Every year I've taken Danny to your grave, so that he can have someplace in this world to talk to his father and every year he does talk. He believes that you can hear him and can help him." I said tears streaming down my face

"I didn't have a choice. I tried coming back Sam, I really did. But then I saw that you were gone and had been for a while. And now I know that you had a son with someone else but yet my nephew is claiming to be the son."

"You don't know a god damned thing about what happened and why I agreed to let Michael be the father. And I am not Elizabeth I know exactly who my children's fathers are; Michael was the one that offered to be Damon's father. He told me that I didn't have to worry about the hell that Damon's father would bring to my life and Danny's. So until you get all of the facts don't even bother starting a fight with me Jason Morgan. This is one fight that you won't win." I said walking out of the room

"Sam! Sam! I'm sorry okay. I thought that you had taken our son and moved away. To never be heard from again."

"I hated being gone from Danny. At the time I still had a shred of hope that maybe, one day you would come back to us. That we would be together as a family, raising our son together."

"We can still have that Sam. It can still be that picture you told me about when we were in the hospital. We can still be that big happy family."

"No, Jason, we can never be that family. Our son thinks that his father is dead and I have to think about Damon too. You may not want to but he is our son's brother and he is just getting used to having me around again. You just need to go and to leave us alone. We've been doing fine without you and we will continue to be fine without you." I said tears still coming down my face


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

Sam's POV

Walking out of the living room I walked past Monica.

"Sam, dinner's ready. Do you want to bring the boys down?"

"No, uh I'll just bring them some dinner upstairs. AJ's with them right now. Monica I love you but the next time you feel the need to let him know about my son please don't." I said before walking off

When I got to the dining room I saw that AJ was already there. Getting a plate I started putting food on it for both boys.

"I heard what you said to Jason and Monica. Don't you think that's a little harsh Sam, maybe a little unnecessary?"

"AJ you weren't here when he first went missing. It nearly destroyed me; I had finally gotten everything that I'd ever wanted. I was married to the man I loved and we had a beautiful son, finally after years of struggle. Then on the night that we bring home our son, after believing that he was dead for months after another mother had to be told that her child was dead and that the one that she had been raising for months wasn't hers, he disappears. I had to force myself to accept the fact that he was dead or else he would have come back to me and Danny."

"But he's back Sam. He told me himself that he wants to be there for you and your kids."

"No, AJ. He wants to be there for me and Danny. But what about Damon? I refuse to leave my son out in the cold because the man that I love wants me and our son to be a family. My children come first AJ. Jason he doesn't want this new family, he wants the one that he left behind."

"Is that what you think?" a voice asked from behind us

"I'll take this food up to the boys. Talk to him Sam." He said taking the plate out of my hand and leaving the room

"Jason you told me yourself that you what'd a family with me and Danny. Just me and Danny, I can't leave my son out in the cold because you can't accept what I've done to protect him."

"Sam I found out less than twenty four hours ago that you had another son. It's going to take some time before I get used to it. Especially when Michael is claiming to be the father. So I'm sorry if you feel like I didn't want to be a family with you and our son and his brother. But I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to live up to all those promises that I made to you that I never got to keep because I was taken away."

"Jason it wasn't taken away. You chose to not to come back, you made the conscious choice as to not to come back. Since it took Carly to bring you back you obviously weren't kidnapped or in serious danger. So please tell me why the hell are you just now coming back and wanting to be a family. My life went to hell and I am just getting it back together. So please give me one good reason as to why I should let you come and blow it all to hell again."

"Because I love you. I have always loved you and I promise that I will explain everything to you, but I need to know that I still have a chance. That our family still has a chance; me, you, Danny, and Damon." He said grabbing my arms


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

Sam's POV

It had been a couple days since Christmas. Three days since Jason came back into my life, since I've had to think about that night. I haven't talked to anybody since Christmas. Michael was trying to get things right with Carly so he hadn't been by to see Damon. It was just me and the boys, just our family. No one else here to ruin the mood or to make me feel guilty about the choices I've made to protect my children.

"Mamma I don't feel good." Danny said from his bed

"What's the matter little man do you have a tummy ache?" I asked walking over to him

"No, I just hurt."

"What hurts? Did you hit something or did Damon throw something at you?" I asked sitting down next to his bed

"No, I'm just tired and I hurt."

"Okay, well just go back to sleep. I'll bring you up something to eat and some medicine." I said kissing his head

Walking out of his room I couldn't help but feel a little scared. Maybe something was going wrong. Shaking my head I walked back down stairs and began to make breakfast. After I brought down the cereal I heard Damon yelling for me from his room.

"Mr. Man what's wrong?" I asked smiling as I walked up to his crib

"Mamma, hungry." He said smiling at me back

"Oh I see. I don't even get a kiss you just want me for food." I said picking him up

"I'm sowy." He said kissing my cheek

Laughing I listened to his babbling as I walked down the stairs. Against all odds he was a morning person. He talked until you came in and got him and had the best conversation you could have with him.

"Mamma where's Danny?" he asked from the high chair

"He's sleeping. Your brother doesn't feel very good right now. That reminds me lets go give him some crackers." I said putting his bowl and the sink and grabbing some crackers and Damon

Walking up the stairs I listened as Damon began naming the people in the pictures on the walls. When we got up to Danny's room I sat him down and opened the door.

"Danny, me and Damon brought you up some crackers." I said walking in

"I'm not hungry." I heard through the blankets

"Danny baby, come one you have to eat something. Will you do it for me?" I asked sitting on his bed

"No thank you."

Sighing I reached up and started rubbing his arm in hopes of comforting him. I noticed him cringe and whimper as I touched him.

"Danny, what's wrong. Did you get hurt?" I asked lifting up his blanket and his pajama shirt

When I looked at his side I couldn't believe it. There were bruises covering him. Worried I got up and looked at Damon also. Finding nothing I went back over to Danny and continued searching his body. It seemed like they were everywhere.

"Danny where did these bruises come from? Did someone at Grandma's touch you?" I asked feeling nervous

"No, I just don't feel good Mamma."

"Okay well we are going to the Doctor. Come on Damon let's go get dressed and then we are going to take Danny to the doctor."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 

Sam's POV

Walking into the hospital I couldn't help but feel like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. Keeping Damon in my arms and Danny in my hands I walked over to the nurses' station. That's where I saw Monica and Elizabeth talking.

"Sam what's wrong?" Monica asked when she realized that I was there

"Something's wrong with Danny. He didn't want to wake up this morning or eat. When I went to check to see if he had a fever I noticed that he had bruises all over. Something's wrong Monica, I can feel it."

"Okay, Elizabeth page the on call pediatrics doctor and get them down here now. Sam you need to breathe. Give me Damon and take Danny and we'll put them in a room." She said walking over to me

I never felt so afraid in my life. My kids where my life. I spent all my time with them. Trying to make up for their parents issues I guess. Watching as they looked over my son and asked him questions. When they started poking and prodding him, making him cry. I could do nothing but hold him and try to make him understand that this was all to make him feel better. I couldn't help but feel like I failed him somehow, like this was all because I failed to protect him.

After they got the tests they left us alone. I sat next to his bed with Damon sleeping in my arms waiting for the test results to come back. I sat there hoping that everything was okay, that maybe somehow he just got hurt from someone else.

"Mrs. Morgan, we have your son's test results back." The doctor said walking into the room

Turning to face him I just nodded going back to looking at a sleeping Danny.

"Mrs. Morgan, we have to run a few more tests to be sure. But it looks like your son has acute myeloid leukemia."

"What does that mean?" I asked unsure if I wanted to really know the answer

"What it means is that his body making too many immature blood cells in his blood stream and bone marrow. We will need your consent to do further testing."

"What tests is he going to have to have done?" I asked trying to keep the tears in

"To make sure I want to do a bone marrow biopsy. It involves putting a hollow needle into his hip so that we can look at the marrow under a microscope."

"Is it painful?"

"Not at first. But when the needle goes into the bone it will be painful because you can't numb the bone. Look I will give you some time to think this over but I urge you to hurry. With cancer no matter at what age it's always best to treat it as soon as possible." He said before walking out of the room

Nodding I looked at Danny and let the tears start to roll down my face. I didn't even notice when Monica came in and sat down next to me. The only thing that I noticed was Damon waking up.

"Sam what did the doctor say? Is Danny okay?" she asked taking Damon out of my arms

"Danny has cancer." I barely chocked out

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah his doctor came in here and said that Danny had acute myeloid leukemia. But he wanted to do a bone marrow biopsy to be sure. He's dying, he's three years old and his life might end." I said getting up and taking his hand into mine

"Sam, I'm so sorry. But he will get through this, he has his parents strength and that will help him get well again."

"I knew that something was wrong. But I just figured that maybe he had a cold or something and that the bruises were just because he was playing too roughly with Cameron and Aiden on Christmas. Not because he had cancer, I never thought that this would be happening." I said wiping the tears off my face only to be replaced by new ones

"Sam, I know that you probably don't want to go think about this at the moment. But don't you think that you should tell Jason about this. Danny's his son too and he should know what's happening." She said sitting Damon down on the chair and walking to me

"Honestly Monica I don't even care at this point. What's happening with my son is so much bigger than anything with Jason and me."

"Okay. I'll call him later. Sam he is going to get through this alive and he will be the little boy that we all know and love." She said squeezing my hand before walking out


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 

Jason's POV

I had been staying at Carly's since Christmas. I'd been trying to get Michael to tell me who Damon's father was, the whole time he was insisting that he was and that despite whatever Carly had told me he was the father. I had to find things out about Danny from Carly, but she herself hadn't had much contact with him seeing as Sam won't let him out of her sight unless he's with Michael.

"So how come Sam won't let you see him." I asked while we were eating at Kelly's

"I'm not really sure. But it probably has something to do with our past and the fact that she doesn't let him out of her sight for more than a couple hours. Look you need to fight for your family, make sure that Sam knows that you love her and her boys. That's what she is most worried about, how her kids are going to be affected. Since Danny could talk and ask questions we have told him that his Daddy loved him very much but he was in heaven with his Uncle, sister, great grandparents, his grandpa and his aunt. That his Daddy and all those people where looking down on him and protecting him and his Mommy. You have to break through all those walls that she rebuilt after you went missing."

We sat there for a few more minutes, silently eating. Word had gotten out about my reappearance. Every so often people would come in and look and whisper. Just something that I would have to get used to I guess. Looking down at my phone I saw that it was Monica calling me.

"Monica what's wrong?" I asked worried that maybe something happened

"Jason, there's something that I have to tell you about Danny."

"What's wrong with Danny? Where is he?" I asked standing up

"He's at General Hospital. Sam will explain, but your son needs you." She said before hanging up

"Jase what's wrong? Where are you going?" Carly asked as I walked towards the door jacket in hand

"Danny's in the hospital. Something's wrong, I have to go." I said before walking out

The drive to the hospital was the longest one that I'd ever had to endure in my life. When I finally got there I rushed past all the people and got on the first elevator I could see. I waited for it to get to the floor. When it dinged and the doors opened I ran to the nurse's station. A surprised Monica turned around and dropped her file.

"Jason, I didn't expect you to get here so fast." She said picking up the file and sitting it down

"What's wrong with Danny? Where is he?" I asked

"His room is right over there. Sam hasn't left since she brought him in earlier this morning. She has Damon with her so be careful."

Nodding I walked over to his room and stopped at the door. There he was he wasn't the same bright eyed little boy that I had seen just a couple days earlier. I saw Sam sitting in a chair next to him crying. Looking around the room some more I saw that Damon was playing in a corner on a blanket. Taking a few second to take it all in I walked in and headed towards Sam. She didn't even look up when I came close to her chair. But she did when I put my hand on her shoulder. I hadn't seen her eyes so scared since Heather was on the roof with Danny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: 

Sam's POV

I tried hard to not cry in front of Damon. But I just couldn't help it. This was really happening, watching his little chest go up and down as he slept. I had to do everything in my power to get him well again. He had to go through the pain of having a needle in his bone to save his life.

I didn't even bother to look up when I heard the footsteps. I knew who it was before he even got close. When he stopped I still didn't look up at him, but him touching me I had to look up. He looked as scared as I did only it had to be worse because this was only the third time that he was seeing his son.

"The doctors think that he has acute myeloid leukemia. He has cancer Jason, he's dying." I said standing up

"Are they sure?"

"No, he has to have a bone marrow biopsy." I said wiping more tears from my face

Crying I leaned into him and did nothing to stop him when he wrapped his arms around me. We just stood there almost like the past three years had ever happened, like we were a real family. I pulled away when I felt someone hugging my leg.

"Damon what's wrong?" I asked wiping my face and picking him up

"What's wrong Mommy?" he asked concern in his eyes

"Mommy's just a little bit sad. Danny's really sick baby." I said running my hands through his hair

"Is he going to get better?"

"Yeah, baby he will. Mommy has to go talk to his Doctor, let's go find Grandma Monica and see if she'll watch you for a few minutes." I said sitting him back down

"I can watch him while you go talk to the doctor." Jason offered

"Are you sure? I figured that you would want to come with me to make the decision." I said a little shocked

"I haven't been there for most of his life. It's not my place to make this decision. But I can watch him and Damon while you go and make that decision." He offered again

"Okay, thanks Jason. Damon can you stay here with Mommy's friend Jason for a few minutes while Mommy goes and talks to the doctor?" I asked him

"Yeah. Do you know how to play with cars?" he asked looking back at Jason

"Yeah, but I haven't for a very long time. Do you think that you can show me how to?" he asked smiling at the little boy

"Okay, come on." He said grabbing Jason's hand

Laughing a little I walked out of the room. I saw Danny's doctor standing and talking to a nurse.

"Dr. West I made a decision about the biopsy."

"Mrs. Morgan I was just about to come talk to you. So what's your decision?" he asked grabbing another folder

"I want Danny to have it done. He's three years old he deserves to have a chance to live and if this biopsy is how we know for sure that he has leukemia than I will sign whatever you need me too."

"Okay, I will get a consent form and will get a procedure room ready." He said walking behind the nurse's station

Sighing I walked back to Danny's room. When I got to the door I noticed Jason sitting in a chair with Damon on his lap smiling as Damon was explaining to him stuff about all the cars. Jason looking up at me smiled a little bit more when he realized that I was watching them.

"Damon why don't you give your Mommy one so that she can play with us." Jason said picking him up off of his lap and setting him down on the ground

"Mommy here you can play with Danny's motorcycle." He said handing me a black motorcycle

Smiling I took it out of his hand and walked over to where Jason was sitting. I noticed him looking at the toy and recognizing it. I put it in his open hand and closed it. It was his bike, a miniature of his bike for our son to have.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 

Jason's POV

"Mamma"

That one little word caused all three of us to stare at the bed. I saw him raise his hand to rub his eyes. Looking at Sam I didn't know what to do, this was new. A one year old was so different than a three year old.

"Hey baby how do you feel?" she asked letting go of my hand and walking over to him

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Danny I'm the Mommy. I ask the questions." She said smiling down at him

I just sat there watching them together. Watching Danny and Damon, how Danny would look at Sam with concern. Occasionally he would look past her and look at me like he had a million questions but didn't know if he should ask them.

"Knock, knock." Monica said before walking in

"Grandma!" both boys said

Smiling she walked past me and went to hug them. Sam stepped back towards me as we watched them talk to Monica.

"He is just like you, you know that. Always worried about other people before himself. He's always so calm and quiet." She said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Mrs. Morgan." A doctor said from the doorway

Nodding Sam looked back at Danny and walked out. Watching her I knew that she was having a hard time with all of this. She had the possibility of losing of her son. I mean I did too but it was harder for her. she had spent the last three years with him loving him, helping him learn about the world.

When she came back in I noticed the tears running down her face. Getting up I walked over to her and wiped them away. Smiling up at me she walked over to Danny.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 

Sam's POV

"Danny is going to take you to do one more last test." I said walking over to him

"Mommy I'm scared." He said in a quiet voice

"I know baby but when this test is done the doctors can help you feel better."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now Damon, Grandma Monica, and I are going to be waiting outside of the room for you."

"Danny are you ready?" Dr. West asked walking into the room

With a scared look on his face he nodded his head. Looking at Monica she grabbed Damon and lifted him into her arms. I stood there waiting as the nurses wheeled him off in his bed. He was the bravest little boy I'd ever met.

We walked with him till he went into the procedure room. This was it, the point of no return. I stood there as they began to get him ready for the biopsy.

"Sam you shouldn't watch this." Jason said walking up behind me

"He's my son. I'm supposed to protect him Jason. He's having a test done that will make him scream and cry in pain." I said the tears threatening to come down

"Sam they will put him under. He'll just be sore when he wakes up." Monica said coming over with Damon still in her arms

"Mamma I'm hungry."

"Monica could you get him some food. I want to be here when Danny get's out."

"Of course. Do you two want anything?"

I shook my head no as did Jason. When they left I walked over to a chair and sat down. I didn't even look at him when he sat down next to me.

"Did you already call your mom?"

"No, uh we haven't exactly been getting along lately. She doesn't know that Michael isn't really Damon's father. Things were said and the only time she really spends with them is when Kristina and Molly are in town." I said leaning back in the chair

I heard him sigh. This had to be a lot for him to take in. the son he barely knew was dying and there were secrets all over the place. Ones that played vital roles in his son's life, ones that couldn't be disturbed.

"So you kept my name?" he asked looking at me

Smiling I looked down at my hands. They just sat there in my lap.

"Of course. I loved you and we decided not to go through with the divorce for a reason. It was a way to keep you close when you were gone." I said playing with my wedding ring

I never took it off. Even when the whole thing with Michael and Damon came out. His ring never left my finger I kept that promise for him.

"You know I had dreams. When I was gone, I had dreams about this women and a little boy. I had no idea what they were about but now I know that they were dreams about you and Danny."

"Jason please don't talk about this." I whispered

"Sam I want to tell you what happened. Can you let me do that?" he asked pulling something out from under his shirt

Nodding my head I sat there still playing with my ring. I looked up when he sat a ring on a chain down in my lap. Picking it up I realized that it was his wedding ring.

"Jase, you still have it." I said my words barely coming out

"Of course I still have it Sam. When I first woke up I didn't have any memory about who I was. I ended up in Canada somehow. I still had my ring on and the only thing I could seem to remember was that my name was Jason. Other than that nothing.

I eventually came up with some name and got a whole new life. But one thing never changed. Every night I would have these dreams about a dark haired woman and a little baby boy. The doctors all said that it was my brains way of trying to get me to remember and to not to rush it that it would all come back eventually.

It didn't till about two years later when I saw Carly and I knew that I knew her from somewhere. So I asked her and when she looked at me she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. After a while she told me about my life even brought pictures. That's when I put your name to your face. She told me that we made it against all the odds, that we made it to be a family. That we had a son when the doctors told us that it was impossible. "


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 

Sam's POV

Smiling at him I looked back down at his ring. I remembered the day I gave it to him, at the Chinese restaurant. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. This was new but yet it felt right. It was normal and it has been years since this type of normalcy came to my life.

"You said that you came back?" I asked him

"I did. It was a couple of months after Carly started showing me pictures. I figured out where I used to live, where you live. I snuck into the penthouse and it looked like no had been there for a while. Carly found out that I went when she got back to Canada. She told me that sometimes you and Danny would just disappear for a few days. Nobody knew where you guys went."

"I take him to the cabin sometimes. I went a lot when I was pregnant with Damon. I guess in some ways I felt guilty for having another man's baby, another son that wasn't yours. I mean you're the love of my life, the one person that I wanted to spend forever with."

"And I still want that forever." He said leaning in towards me

"Sam?"

"Michael what are you doing here?" I asked standing up

"AJ wanted to talk to Elizabeth about something. Why are you here? Is something wrong with Damon?"

"No, uh actually it's Danny. The doctors think that he has cancer. They are doing one last test to make sure."

"Seriously, cancer? He's three." He said in disbelief

"Yeah tell me about it. Look Damon's with Monica if you want to see him. I'm sure he misses you."

"Actually I can't. I have to get back to ELQ. I'm really sorry about Danny. Jason." He said nodding his head and walking away

"Does he always do that? Not see Damon."

"No that's new. You don't have to stay I'll call Carly and tell her anything if that's what you want."

"What I want is to stay here with my wife and son and his brother." He said grabbing hold of my hand


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: 

Jason's POV

We spent a couple more hours just sitting around waiting for Danny to get out of surgery. For a few moments it felt like I had my family back. Sam and I sitting together worried over our son like normal parents. But then I would look over at her and see that she was trying so hard to not look at me to keep everything clear.

"Mrs. Morgan your son is in recovery and we will be moving him back to his room after a couple hours." The doctor came and said to her

I couldn't help but get a little angry at how everybody would just go to her and look past me when it came to our son. But I guess that was to be expected when I have been gone for three years.

"Can I see him?" she asked standing up

"Of course, I'll have a nurse come by and get you when he's in a room." He said smiling before walking away

"I'm going to go call Monica. She's had Damon for a few hours now. Thanks for waiting with me Jason. It means a lot." She said walking off phone in hand

"Yeah sure." I said as she walked off

I got up only to sit down again. I had nowhere to go, it's not like I could walk into his room and say that I was his father for most of his life I've been dead. But I couldn't keep myself away. I started walking towards the recovery room but I stopped when I saw Sam talking to someone on her phone. She looked like she was trying to not hit something or someone. When she hung up I walked over to her.

"You okay?" I asked

I smiled a little when I saw her jump. Something's never changed.

"Uh yeah I was just about to go see Danny. Do you want to see him?" she asked

"Are you sure?"

"Jason he's still coming out of his anesthesia. You can come spend a few minutes with your son." She said walking into his room

I watched as she sat down next to his bed. She looked worried and angry; I just couldn't help but feel like it had to do with something more than Danny being sick. Walking over to her I kneeled beside her grabbing her hand.

"Sam what's wrong? Who were you on the phone with?" I asked her noticing how she tensed up

"Nothing, just uh something's I had to clear up with Spenelli at work." She said looking down at my hand

I realized that maybe she wasn't very comfortable with me touching her. Removing my hand I stood back up and looked around for something else for us to talk to us.

"Look I'm going to go get Damon from Monica. You can spend a few minutes with him before he asks questions." She said before walking out of the room


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam's POV

Walking out of his room I stopped for a moment. One moment that's all that it took for my life to be this. For my son to unknowingly be spending time with his father, for all of this to be coming crashing down on my family. Looking back I saw Jason standing at the foot of the bed looking down at Danny, he looked unsure about what he was supposed to do. Something that I guess we could agree on, I had no idea about how I was going to tell my son that his father was alive, or if he would even still be here long enough for me to get comfortable enough to tell him.

"Hello" I said into my phone

"Sam its Sonny. Is it true? Is Jason back?"

"Yeah it's true. He came back just in time to see our son die. Look I need you to watch for Damon's father, he called me a while ago. He found about Damon."

"Are you sure? He's been out of the country since you guys met up."

"Yeah I'm sure, look I have to go find Damon and Monica. If you want to see Danny and Jason we'll be at the hospital." I said hanging up

Walking up to the nurses' station I saw that Monica was already there with Damon. But looking again I saw that Elizabeth was talking to Damon.

"Damon come here baby."

"Mamma!" he yelled running to me

"Did you have fun with Grandma Monica?"

I smiled as he showed me his chocolate smile. Looking at his hands I saw that he still had a cookie in his hand.

"Looks like I will have to get you cleaned up before you go to Daddy's tonight. Are you excited?"

"Yes." He said simply taking another bite of his cookie

"Monica can you take him to Danny's room. I have to make sure that I signed everything and got all the copies I need for insurance." I said sitting him down again

"Of course, Come on Damon lets go see your brother." She said picking him up

When they walked away I looked at Elizabeth.

"What the hell where you talking to my son about?"

"His father".

"Michael? Why were you talking to him about Michael?"

"We both know that Michael is not his father at least not by birth. AJ is, you and Lucky gave me hell when I had Jake and you guys found out that he was Jason's. Then you go and do the exact same thing to me." she yelled

"I have no idea what you're talking about Elizabeth. Michael is my son's father, was it wrong yes. But I have a healthy son because of it and that I will never be sorry for. And just so you know if AJ was his father I wouldn't have kept him from him, unlike you. I've seen what it does to a little boy not having his father there and would never want another one of my children to go through that. Besides it's not like I climbed twenty stories in a damn black out to go talk to a drunk guy. So don't even compare our situations because they will never be the same."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Sam's POV

Walking away I felt like lately all I kept doing was fighting, never getting a break from it all. I had to fight for my son's life, to keep some normality for my other son, and I had to figure out how to keep the fathers at bay. I couldn't handle it if Damon's biological father came back. He would disrupt the peace that I was so badly trying to keep for that kid.

"Sam are you okay?" I turned around and found Dante standing by the elevator

"Dante what are you doing here?" I asked wiping my hands under my eyes making sure that there weren't any tears

"Anna sent me to get some information from Jason. She figured that he's been long enough to get reacquainted with you and Danny."

"Yeah I guess he should of. Look Danny doesn't know that Jason's his father, he doesn't even know Jason. I haven't exactly figured out how to explain that to my very smart three year old."

"Really, I'm surprised I know how badly you wanted him to come back for you guys."

"Yeah and then I had Damon and thing's got unbelievably complicated. Look this isn't a good time do you think that you could come back in a few days or something?"

"I'm sorry I can't. Anna wants his case closed for real this time. You never answered m question, why are you here? Did Jason have some sort of set back?"

"Follow me." I said walking towards Danny's room

When we got to his room Jason was sitting next to him now. He had on his 'stone cold' look. But he never looked away from the slow way our son's chest moved as he breathed.

"Danny has cancer. We've basically been here for two days. He hasn't left since Monica called him and told him."

"Sam I'm so sorry. Who all knows? Lulu hasn't said anything about it." he asked

"Jason, Monica, Dr. West, Michael, and Elizabeth and AJ I think. We haven't really told anybody he just had the final test done to make sure the doctors are right."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sam's POV

I watched silently as Dante looked at Jason and Danny. I could tell that he was debating whether or not to interrupt the father son moment. Hell I didn't even have the heart to go in just yet. I had no idea what was going to happen and this might me one of the only times that Jason gets to sit with Danny, watch him like a father would watch his son.

"If you want to ask him the questions I'll bring him out here. Danny should be asleep for a while longer. Look I realize that you have a job to do but so do we. He hasn't run off to go be with Carly or help Sonny with something since he got here. He's putting his family first and I want my son to have those types of memories to think about before he dies. He deserves to have both of us here with him."

"I thought that you said Danny didn't know that Jason was his father?" he asked confused

"Yeah I've been trying to think about how to tell him. But I guess it all depends on what the doctors come back with. Do you want me to have Jason come out here so that you can get whatever it is you need from him?"

"Yeah, I don't want to interrupt him and Danny." He said

Nodding I walked into the room and walked over to Jason. I stood there for a moment remembering all the times that I watched Jason in a hospital bed. This wasn't the life I wanted for him for both of my boys. Constantly being in and out of the hospital whether it be because of me, or at the time Jason.

"Jase Dante's outside. Anna sent him to ask you some question I guess about where you've been. I'll stay with him while you go talk to Dante." I said putting my hand on his shoulder

That was the second time that I had meant to touch him since he came back. But it didn't mean anything. I was only doing it because Danny was dying and he had so much to live for.

Smiling I looked up at him and took his spot next to Danny. I grabbed his hand and just held it praying that something would happen. Something that would point us in the right direction.

"Mamma" I heard a little voice say

"Danny, hi baby." I said standing up and smiling down at him

"Mamma I'm tired." He said rubbing his eye

"I know sweetheart. But do you think that you can stay awake for someone to come look at you."

"Okay."

Reaching over I pressed the call button. I saw a nurse coming towards the room and a worried Jason looking through the window. He came here before the nurse even had a chance. I saw that he was about to come next to us but then rethink it. I guess he didn't want me to have to explain things to Danny before I was ready.

After the nurse had a Doctor come and make sure that everything was alright. When they decided that he was okay they went back to the nurses' station to help some other people.

"Mamma who's that man outside?" Danny asked looking at Jason as he looked in while Dante was saying something before walking away

"Danny baby you know that I love so much right?" I asked nodding to Jason to come in

"Yeah Mommy are you okay?"

"Yeah baby, Mommy's fine. You remember how I told you that your Daddy was in heaven with the angels? Well as it turns out he wasn't. Some very bad people took him away and he got sick so to get better he had to stay away. Well you remember that man that came to Grandma Monica's house during Christmas after you and Cameron and Aidan opened your presents?"

"Yeah, he kind of looks like Uncle AJ."

"He does. Danny that man that came to see Grandma he's your Daddy. And he loves you very much." I said looking up at Jason with tears in my eyes

"I have a Daddy?" Danny asked in disbelief


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sams POV

When Jason walked back in I could tell that he heard the last part of our conversation. But most importantly the part where Danny asked if he had a daddy. Looking back at Danny I saw him looking at Jason, It was finally out no more trying to hide things from Danny about who Jason really was.

"Jase why don't you come in here and say hi to your son." I said wiping my eyes trying to remove as much of the tears as I could

Seeing Jason look nervous was new. I hadn't seen that since we got Danny back from Heather. Standing up I walked towards him and hugged him. I wasn't sure why but it just felt like it was the right moment.

"Momma I'm tired." I heard Danny say before falling back asleep

Laughing I walked back over to him and kissed his forehead. I looked at Jason and saw a mix a fear and relief flash in his eyes but mostly love.

"Are you okay with me telling him that you're his father? That your alive?"

"Sam I would never have a problem with you telling our son that I'm his father. I always wanted that but I just wanted you to be the one to tell him to be alright with it."

Smiling I walked back over to him and grabbed his hand and led to him to Danny's bed. I pushed him onto the chair and Sat down on Danny's bed.

"Jason this our son. Nothing in the world would make me keep him from you. Yes, I was afraid that you wouldn't stick around but I knew that you if you stayed then you would want some type of relationship with him. I just didn't know how to tell him that your alive and that you had been this whole time."

"I know and I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I really am Sam. I love you and our son." He said kissing my hand

"I know you do."

"Sam I want us to start over again. After everything with Danny works its self out and he's healthy again. I want us to start over. Do what we were going to do before I got shot."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam's POV

I had no idea what to say to him. I just sat there still holding his hand and stared. Here he was saying that he wanted what I've wanted for so many years now. But yet I couldn't bring myself to say anything, not a word.

As much as we both wanted things to go back to how they were they never would be. I had Damon who was confused enough about Michael and there had been three years' worth of moments that were just passed by us. I had no answer, because no answer made sense. I could say that I wanted this more than anything for us to go back to before, but then again I didn't want that I needed to know that he would be there for both of my sons. That he wouldn't be there just for Danny that he would love Damon no matter what. Especially with his biological Dad threatening to come back I couldn't take the chance of Jason choosing not be with us and breaking our son's heart.

"Jase, I . . . I can't answer that. I love you; I always have no matter what has happened I have always had a place for you in my heart. But I just can't not right now or ever. Too much has happened since you've been gone. Things that you have no idea about or even begin to understand." I said removing my hand and walking out the door tears rolling down my face

I fought every fiber in my body that was telling me to go back there and kiss him and tell him that nothing would make me happier than us being a family. My family just couldn't take another hit if it went all wrong again. We still had to many fights, I still had to many fights to let my sons worlds come falling apart again.

Sitting down in a chair I began thinking about the what if's. What if we did this and everything came out alright, Damon's Dad never came back into the picture, Danny would be a healthy three year old and the family we created would live happily ever after something that seemed to never with us at least not for long. But what if we did this and everything fell apart, the boys would see us at our worst because when we fought that's what usually came out our worst sides of each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sams POV

Walking back to the room I saw that Jason was still there. I guess I should have figured that he would be. That me running off wouldn't take him from our son's side that nothing would.

"Is he still asleep?" I asked from the doorway

"Yeah, a doctor came in. Said that the procedure took a lot out of him so he should sleep through the night."

"Jase I have to tell you why I ran off. Said what I said." I said walking closer to him

"Sam you don't have to tell me anything. I've been gone for three years, you have another son. It's obvious that you've moved on." He said looking at Danny

"But that's just it. I haven't moved on. Damon came from a one night stand that happened while I was on a case out of town for a friend. Michael is his father on paper and in every way that counts because his biological father is an ass that doesn't even stick around for the two other kids he has. But I do want to tell you why I walked away." I said sitting down on the edge of Danny's bed

I took his silence as a go ahead. As a signal that he wanted me to continue. Taking a deep breath I looked at him and he looked at me with the same blue eyes that our son had.

"Jason I would love nothing more than for us to be a family with Danny and Damon. But what if it goes wrong again. We bring out the worst in each other when things go bad. We do everything in our power to hurt each other and it works and it just makes us hate each other. It took us years of fighting and not talking and hating each other to get back to even talking and longer till we got back together. I can't I just can't take that chance now that we have a son." I said standing up

"But what if because of the boys we do a better job at our relationship. What if they make us work it out and stick together? We never had that before; it was always just me and you. Never me, you, and kids."

"I'm not going to pin our relationship hopes on the kids forcing us to work things out. That's not how a family should work, we have seen it to many times with Sonny and Carly and Lucky and Elizabeth. Children should not be the reason why stay in a marriage."

"So what do you want a divorce? Another custody agreement, is that what you want?" he said looking at me for the first time

"No, I would love nothing more than for us to be a family. To know that you love me and my boys, but I can't take the risk of us doing what we do and shutting down and basically imploding our own lives because we hurt each other so bad."

"I'm not going to stop fighting for us Sam. I love you; I came back for you and our son. And knowing now that he has a little brother I want to be there for him too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

Sam's POV

It took a while but I finally got Jason to leave. Although it was only for coffee but I knew that he wouldn't leave Danny's side once got the positive diagnosis we knew that we were going to get. But seeing him leave with Damon gave me a little hope that maybe we could be us again, maybe we could be the family we were going to be before he left. Sighing in frustration I turned away from Danny and saw Carly standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Carly?"

"I saw Jason with Damon. They looked tired, you should send them home or take care of your son yourself and let Jason take care of his." She said walking in the room

"Danny's my son too Carly. Besides Michael was supposed to take Damon last night, it's his weekend. The same weekend he begged for in the custody agreement. So before you get on my case about my kids talk to your son about his."

"Damon is not Michael's kid, we all know that. He did you a favor y claiming him as his own."

You know what I didn't ask Michael to do that. He did that all on his own and asked me to let him do this. He said that it was his way of taking care of me and my kids for Jason."

"And you let him do it. You let him ruin his life for a kid that's not even wanted by his biological father."

"Carly, you need to leave." Said a voice

We both turned around and saw Jason and Michael standing there. Michael holding Damon seemed to be the only thing keeping Carly from yelling at them too. watching her walk out of the room I wiped the tears away hoping that they would go unnoticed.

"Sam I'm really sorry about my mom. I thought that she was okay with everything." Michael said walking in

Standing up I walked over to him and took Damon into my arms.

"She's right though. I should of never agreed to your plan. It was thoughtful and you've been amazing but you shouldn't have to take responsibility for a child that's not yours."

"Sam I love him like he's my own. It doesn't matter to me about the biology of it. For every reason possible he's my son. I want to teach him how to ride a bike, how to throw a baseball. The things that my dad and AJ never got to do for me. What my mom thinks doesn't matter.

"But that's just it Michael is does. Damon doesn't have my mom because she doesn't believe that you're his father, I don't want him to lose another piece of his family. Danny hasn't had a normal family since before Jason left and I can tell that him going to daycare and spending time with other kids and seeing them with their dad's that he knows something's wrong. Damon still young enough that if you leave now it won't do any damage to him."

"Michael why don't you go find your mom and calm her down. I'll stay here with Sam and the boys." Jason said walking into the room

After Michael agreed to leave we sat there in silence. As the hours past we waited till we saw a group of doctors at the nurses' station. When I saw a couple of them walk towards us I grabbed Jason's hand in fear and he squeezed it. Looking at him I saw the fear that I knew was in my own eyes but I also the love in them.

"Mrs. Morgan we got Danny's test results back. It is acute myeloid leukemia but from the tests it seems like we may have caught it early. But I brought in Dr. Steel, he's a pediatric oncologist." Dr. West said

For the next two hours I sat and listened to them both as they told us what we were going to have to do to keep my son alive, for him to see his fourth birthday. Everything seemed to be happening all at once. It was heartbreaking having to hear what was going to happen to him. The whole time I kept thinking that if we did all of this then he would live. He would be that happy little boy that loved to run around and play with his brother.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sam's POV

It's been a week since the doctors referred us to a specialist. Two days since Danny's first round of chemotherapy and one day since we came back to the penthouse. No questions were asked about Danny and Jason or even what was going to happen now that Jason was back. Jason didn't seem to want to push the subject of Danny even though I knew he wanted Danny to know.

I was still cautious about letting them be alone together, I knew that Jason would protect him but it was still a transition. My son having his father after going basically all of his life without one was a happy but fearful thought. But standing in the doorway of Danny's room watching Jason read to him from a travel book, these were the moments that made me rethink everything. Seeing that Danny was asleep I walked in and picked him up laying him in his bed.

"You're really good with him." I said moving the blanket around him

"I know that you don't want me to be alone with him but Sonny and Carly are having a barbeque with all the kids. I was wondering if I could take Danny." He asked as we walked out of the room

"Michael told me about it. It's my weekend with Damon but he wanted me to bring him. How about if Danny's feeling better then I'll bring him with me when I take Damon?"

"Yeah sure." He said as we walked towards the stairs

"Jase, it's late. Why don't you just stay the night? There's a futon in Damon's room from when Michael used to stay the night after he was born."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Sam's POV

That night I couldn't believe how much has changed in just a few weeks. One day it seemed that I woke up with two healthy sons but still feeling the loss of the man I loved. The next my son was dying, his dead father had come back to life and was now a constant in our son's life. I knew that Jason loved Danny but it still didn't erase the fact that I was used to being a single parent when it came to our son. But that didn't stop me from falling asleep thinking about the biggest 'what if' there was, what if Jason and I got back together.

The next morning I woke up to sounds coming from the kitchen and a little boy asleep next to me. Smiling I moved his hair out of his face. The sweet little boy that had no idea how crazy his and his brother's lives where. They had the innocence that only a child could have, so far unhurt by the outside world despite who their parents where. Hearing laughing come from downstairs again I took Danny into my arms and walked down the stairs. To my surprise I found Jason and Damon in the kitchen making breakfast. Looking down at Danny I saw him smiling at Jason and Damon too.

"Jason you don't have to make breakfast. I do know how to feed my children edible food." I said sitting Danny down in a chair

"That's not surprising but I figured as long as I'm here. He didn't wake you up did he?" he asked nodding in Danny's direction

"No actually I got a little worried when Damon never woke me up. He likes to wake up early and it's a good thing too because if everything goes well with chemo Danny will be going to preschool next year." I said smiling at Damon who smiled back

After a few minutes of silence Jason finally spoke. The four little words that I never wanted to answer. That people for a year have been trying to ask and get an answer.

"I'm going to get the boys washed up for breakfast. Call if you don't know where something is." I said taking Damon out of his highchair

"Sam . . ."

"No Jason, people for basically two years now has been asking me that question. I am doing what is best for my son by keeping this secret. His biological father has nothing to do with his life or mine or Danny's. Danny come on lets go wash our hands before we eat." I said holding my hand out for him

Walking up the stairs I couldn't help but feel bad for what just happened. He was only trying to show some interest into Damon's life trying to show that maybe we could be a family. Slowly I began to help the boys back down stairs. Looking at the bottom of the stairs I saw Jason standing there.

"I'm sorry Sam. I just . . . Carly had a paternity test done on Damon. She said that Michaels not the father but its someone related to him. so either he's my nephew or he's a Spencer."

"Danny can you take your little brother into the other room please."

Making sure that they were in the other room, I looked back at Jason.

"I am sick and tired of everybody thinking that I am like Elizabeth, thinking that I slept with AJ. I am not Elizabeth I don't sleep with my husband's brother. If AJ was the father and that's a huge if considering the fact that I have never slept with him, I would have told him as soon as I found out that I was pregnant. So don't put me in the same category as her."

"So that means that he's either Lucky or Ethan's son."

"I don't want to talk about this Jason. You have to believe me when I tell you that I am doing what is best for my son."

"Okay . . . I won't push." He said finally


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Sam's POV

It's been three day's since Jason brought up Damon's father. He seemed to understand that this was something that I just didn't want to talk about, at least not yet. But he has been asking more and more to have me bring Danny to Sonny's for the barbeque.

"Mommy why does Jason always stay with us?" Danny asked while I was getting him dressed

"Well Jason is a very good friend of mine and your Uncle AJ's and Michael. Does it scare you having him around the house all the time?" I asked pulling his shirt over his head

"No, he actually looks a lot like the pictures I have in my book of stories about you and Daddy."

"Come on Danny lets go get your brother ready for the barbeque. It will take a while to get to Sonny's." I said changing the subject

The drive to Sonny's took longer than expected. Not surprisingly I got calls from Carly, Michael and Jason. Laughing I just didn't answer, I didn't need to hear Carly threaten me if I didn't bring the boys and Michael apologizing for his mom taking things to far as she usually did. Pulling up to Sonny's I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw no one but Max hanging outside waiting for me.

"Hey Max are they all in the back yard?" I asked walking over to the side door to take out Danny

"Yeah, Mrs. C seems pretty mad. Hi Danny." He said bending down to the same level as him

"Hey Max." he said smiling and giving him a high five

Smiling I walked to the other side and got Damon out of his car seat also. Walking back over I heard Danny explaining to Max how Jason read to him about Africa during his chemo session. I laughed at him; he seemed to be the happiest now than I've seen him in a while.

"Come on Danny let's go in the house. I'm sure there's someone back there that would love to see you." I said smiling down at him

Seeing the smile get twice as big as before made my heart swell. It was time to tell him, at least if Jason was okay with it. Walking behind him I saw him stop when he got to the back door. He just stood there and stared out in the yard.

"Danny baby what's wrong? Aren't you excited to see Jason?" I asked suddenly getting a little scared

"Mommy," he said simply holding out his hand

Grabbing his hand we walked through the door into the back yard. I felt him relax when he saw Michael and Jason. I felt him let go of my hand and saw him run off to Jason. Smiling I watched as Jason looked down and saw Danny standing next to his chair, smiling he picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Danny feeling better now?" I asked walking up behind them

"Yeah Mamma." He said smiling

"I told you both I would bring them if Danny was feeling okay." I said looking more at Michael than Jason

"Well look who decided to show up with the kids." Carly said walking up

"Not now Carly. I don't want to start this while my kids are here." I said handing Damon to Michael

"Carly just leave them alone. Let Michael enjoy his time with his son and Jason with his." Sonny said walking out the door

"Hi Sonny." I said smiling in his direction


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sam's POV

"Michael can you please take the boys inside. Their bags are on the couch, I'm sure that Danny would love to show Jason and everyone else his drawings he did while at the doctors." I said picking Danny up for Jason's lap

"Yeah sure, come on Danny. I need your help with something and we can get your pictures for Jason." He said taking the little boys hand and walking inside

"Okay, Mommy no fighting with Jason." He said smiling at me before walking in

Smiling I waited till the doors closed. When I was sure that they were safely inside and away from the doors I turned towards Carly.

"What the hell gave you the right to get a paternity test on my son?"

"What are you talking about Sam?" Sonny asked

"Carly got a paternity test on Damon because she doesn't believe that Michael is his father." I said folding my arms across my chest

"Yeah and I was right. That child that Michael says is his isn't, at least not biologically."

"That does not matter. Damon considers him his father. That is exactly what he is." I said

"Yeah and Jason was Michaels father for basically his first year. But now Sonny is, parents change, and you are letting Michael ruin his life by being connected to that kid. We all know that when the real father comes around you are going to make Michael back off." Carly said

"Carly back off, Michael obviously hasn't told you everything about what happened. So before you go blaming Sam for everything I suggest that you talk him." Sonny said

"What's to know?" Carly asked

"That's for him to tell you not for any of us. Jase I'm just going to take the boys home. If you and Michael want to see the boys you guys can come over later." I said walking inside


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

For the past couple weeks Jason's been coming over more and Michael less. I was worried but after talking to AJ there's been a lot of late nights for both of them. But I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he wanted out of this that he thought Damon wasn't worth it anymore.

With Jason here it kind of felt like we were a family, a little dysfunctional but a family none the less. I always had a smile on my face when I saw Jason doing something Danny and Damon. But I always had this fear in the back of my mind that if Jason got "sick" again my kids would suffer. Having someone they have become close to ripped out of their lives was something that I was constantly trying to prevent.

"Mamma can you tell me a story?" Danny asked walking up to me.

"Didn't Jason read you one before he left?" I asked picking him up.

"I don't know," he said laying his head on my shoulder.

"You have to go to sleep Danny. You have to go to the Doctor, Jason even said that he would stop by and drive home with us."

"Really, I guess if Jason's coming. Can you still tell me a story?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Sure, why not," I said smiling as I carried him upstairs to his room.

I spent the next hour lying in his bed telling him some story about me and Jason. Being the smart kid he was just came up one day and asked me if Jason was his Daddy. I told him yes and Jason looked like he was going to cry, he had a son that knew about him and loved him. Danny still sometimes called Jason by his name instead of Daddy. But it was their the family that we always wanted, just with a few kinks.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Ending

A/N: I loved writing this story, but I ran out of ideas for this stage of their respective characters' lives. The Ending will be a fast forward by many years. If I get enough requests I will start a different story that's not as many years ahead but still a significant amount. Hope you all love the ending. Thank you all so much for your support I really appreciate it, especially with this being my first story. I love you all so much. Please comment if you want me to write the other I story. I really want to write this story but I won't if I don't get enough interest in it.

I couldn't help but feel proud as Danny walked across the stage. It seemed like just yesterday he was asking for another bedtime story. Trying to get a story after Jason left for the night. But watching him now as he gave his valedictorian speech I didn't see the little boy, I saw the man he was becoming. Feeling Jason's hand over mine I looked at him with glassy eyes, his the same.

That was it; our little boy was all grown up. He wouldn't need us as much or at all if he turned out like either of us. After his speech we all stood up and clapped, Damon the loudest.

As the graduation went on we sat silently. Politely clapping for the other graduates, but ultimately waiting for Danny's name to be announced. Looking at Jason's hand on mine I saw him playing with my rings. I smiled, thinking about the things that led up to this marriage.

Looking back up I saw Jason smiling down on me and Damon smiling at the both of us. It took so long for us to get to this moment, a happy family. So many fights and heartache but in the end it was worth it. It was all worth it.

We all screamed and yelled and clapped when we heard 'Daniel Edward Morgan' called. As much as I loved my son I never thought that I would see this day. Sometimes he was just too much of a mix of Jason and I, always getting into trouble.

"I can't believe it. Our baby did it. He's a high school graduate," I said hugging Jason.

"He sure did. Now we just have to get Damon through," he said laughing as Damon glared at us.

Kissing Damon on the cheek we sat back down. Now all we had to do was wait for the ceremony to end. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Nothing could ruin our perfect moment. Me and Jason were back together, we finally had our happily ever after, my sons where happy and healthy. This was perfect, the epitome of perfection.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: this is so not a joke. I couldn't really figure out how to bring up the complete subject of who Damon's bio father is without wanting some type of reaction from him and as a basically two year old you can't really get that much. I have other story lines that I want to explore with the whole Danny/Jason dynamic and them relating to each other. There's also a big bundle of Sam/Jason things that I feel would be more interesting with both kids older and giving each parent their input on the situations.

I admit the whole Danny graduation thing was a complete jump but with high school graduations in the air I couldn't help but get swept up in it. I totally understand everyone's surprise because I was so surprised when the idea popped into my head and I decided to go with it.

In my defense I really want to go with this new story and the new situations with their family dynamic. So if everyone is with me I will start but if not I understand it and appreciate you all.


End file.
